


Do you want to hit me?

by TheFandomEater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, okay shut up i know this is shit but i was ANGRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomEater/pseuds/TheFandomEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a shitty drabble because whenever i rewatch this episode my blood boils (3x13: Anchors)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to hit me?

“Do you want to hit me?”

“No!”

“I think you should hit me.”

Scott may have been irrationally angry at Isaac, and not in full control of himself or his wolf, but he’d gotten to know Isaac well enough in the time he’d stayed at the house to know that this was a warning sign, and he should tread with caution. Scott had found himself treading with caution a lot around Isaac since he had become his alpha; he had to make sure the power he held over him was never claustrophobic, and that it never made itself known when pack play became a little rougher. Still, Scott held a power position over Isaac, and that would always be associated with pain and discipline in Isaac's mind.

Scott took a deep breath, schooling his anger and putting it on the back-burner for now; he couldn’t have a constructive conversation with his beta once he’d switched out of his regular defiance and into his submissive mode, so he just needed to keep Isaac feeling safe until he was calm and out of the “be good or get hurt” head-space he was in.

“Isaac; no matter how mad I get; which, believe me, is barely anything right now; I’m not going to hit you because you did something wrong.” Scott said, keeping his tone level. One benefit about being Isaac’s alpha was that if he sounded and smelled calm, it would have a subconscious effect on the beta’s mood as well; Isaac was still tense, and definitely still stuck in his head, but he had relaxed notably at Scott’s statement. “And Isaac,” he began again, met with a small flinch but then Isaac’s undivided attention, “Thanks for coming to me and talking about this instead of going behind my back. Good job.” As soon as he’d said it, Scott knew it was the right thing to say; tension seemed to melt off Isaac’s shoulders, and the younger werewolf closed the distance between them and rubbed his chin against the crook of Scott’s neck; a sign of affection he’d gotten often from other members of the pack, but one Isaac was only comfortable giving in the slightly wolf-controlled submissive state he was in. This gesture immediately sent Scott into good spirits as his inner alpha warmed at it, and as what was Scott’s way when he and a pack member were in good spirits, he invited Isaac to a blanket-and-pillow pile in the living-room for a mid-day cuddle session (Scott was very big on cuddling).

 


End file.
